james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Na'vii/Using the soundtrack to experience the movie.
The soundtrack is about an hour and ten minutes long, and while it doesn't cover the full 2+ hours of film, it does offer a backdrop for some of the more important scenes. I've seen the movie enough times to be able to relate certain musical elements to parts of the movie. I can listen to the songs and imagine the movie, and while not the real experience, it does offer a outlet for Pandoran home-sickness. =) When I have more time I will post the events that occur in the movie during that particular song, along with the rough time estimations for each event. I do need some help - I will list the tracks and my knowledge of the events that occur. Track 1 - "You Don't Dream in Cryo..." - I know it Track 2 - Jake Enters His Avatar World - I know it Track 3 - Pure Spirits of the Forest - Most of it I know, some parts are hazy as to what is going on. Track 4 - The Bioluminescence of the Night - Sometimes I get confused with the events of the previous track, but I am fairly certain what goes on. Track 5 - Becoming One of "The People" Becoming One with Neytiri - I know it Track 6 - Climbing up "Uknimaya - the Path to Heaven" - I know it Track 7 - Jake's First Flight - I know it Track 8 - Scorched Earth - I'm a little confused about this one. Is this with events surrounding destruction of the Tree of Souls or something else? Track 9 - Quaritch - No idea. help! Track 10 - The Destruction of Hometree - The title gives it away, but I'm unaware of what events trigger the start of the track. Track 11 - Shutting Down Grace's Lab - I know it Track 12 - Gathering All the Na'vi Clans for Battle - I'm a little confused. Track 13 - War - I know it Track 14 - I See You (Theme from Avatar) - If you didn't know that that's the song for the credits, shame on you! =) Track 15 (Bonus Track (?) ) - Into the Na'vi World - I have no idea, as I don't own this track. So here's where I need help - On the tracks that I said anything but "I know it," I'm confused. If your going to the movie and have the soundtrack if you could pay attention to music starts and stops and report back, that would be helpful. I plan to make a trip to the movies with an Ipod and Clipboard in hand to try and finish this. When I have time I will publish the specific events that take place, so we can all watch in our heads an abridged version when we need a dose of pandoran love. Notes: - The soundtrack is not in order as presented in the movie! I believe James Horner moved them around so it could be better listened to straight through. I know that Track 5 should be moved to at least past track 7. Since I don't know when track 8 and 9 takes place, I'm assuming they should be moved. - Some music in the movie is not in the soundtrack, an example is when Sam and gang are escaping hell's gate, there is a simple beat in the background that I have not found on any of the tracks. So be aware that there are extras that were not part of the soundtrack. Thanks for any help or comments. Discussion? P.S. - I have not been around for a while, but now intend to stay. So, lets start some intellectually stimulating conversation! That means YOU, Mithdraz! Haha... Category:Blog posts